


Some Green Color

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Science, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Local Emotionally-Stunted Man Ironically Doesn't Know How To Feel About Having A Feeling, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 2, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Wesker may or may not have some particularly self-indulgent ulterior motives in a bit of work he's doing with Ada's retrieved G-samples.
Relationships: William Birkin/Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Some Green Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts).



Albert was excellent at rationalization. That his choices had rationale surely meant that he had no cause to question them; he did not do things foolishly, or arbitrarily.

He would not even question why he had begun this on re-examining how many different times he’s run the logic back through his head, and how many times he came through it with different justifications. They all made sense. There were many reasons that he should be doing this.

William had always been intelligent and reliable. He had been instrumental in him making it this far into his master plan. There was utility to his presence; even if Albert still had a vision he could proceed with without him, bringing back that presence could surely lead to greater utility. Greater efficiency.

Efficiency even without collaborative use of skills was another thing that having a confidante was good for, inherently, although perhaps Albert could find a method of compensating for that. Still, William had been the only other mind Albert had ever found sufficiently respectable in terms of intelligence and sufficiently reliable. They had always both been intriguingly ambitious men, and yet their respective ambitions had never run in opposition to each other. Even Albert, with his strategic acumen, couldn’t deny that having a “sounding board” in such an individual was rather useful for sparing time and considering every possible angle. To need to speak of or present your intentions to another person was to create a particularly clear  _ model  _ of them for oneself to examine, too; to hear another personality’s responses to one’s thoughts and propositions was to view a plan through new filters.

Perhaps the pettiest reason he was going about things this way was still a reason:

Will had been a fixture of his life.

Ever since Spencer had first officially dropped the fox to run free through the rabbit hole.

...Albert was no  _ fan  _ of things being out of place.

And now that everything had occurred, and now that he had everything that he needed, thus far, he supposed he had a little room to regard it all as a minor insult of fate. One thing that could have, technically,  _ afforded  _ to go in a way that wasn’t to his tastes simply  _ had  _ to.

Joke was on fate.

His final excuse for being here, now, at this console, in a darkened-gray room, sunglasses cutting the pale green glow of the light from specimen tanks and red buttons and standby-lights:

Wong hadn’t been sent to retrieve that sample for nothing.

It worked for the company that he had the willingness and know-how to put it to work trying to restore it into a G specimen.

And it worked for him that she had ultimately had to obtain more than the raw virus, and he had smiled, deeply satisfied at a secondary plan seeming as if it could come to fruition, on a month of running analysis ending with traces of DNA detected that was still unalteredly  _ human _ .

Simply  _ Will _ .

Not  _ solely  _ his virus.

...He didn’t smile now, curiously, looking up from the monitor to the capsule bubbling in intermittent thin, viscous streams in front of him, at the shadow inside it that had been becoming darker and darker over the course of days. He supposed that this, too, was because gears were in motion; he was free to simply think about certain things that would have been trivial otherwise. Instead, he chastised Will for having been foolish; for not having been more cautious.

Bitterly, self-satisfiedly thinking to himself that at least he would wake to find that things had worked out for them far better than they could have.

_ They  _ would still have the G-virus in their hands, and  _ they  _ would no longer be tied to Umbrella.

“I hope you’ll realize, Will, that you owe me quite the thank-you,” Wesker said out loud and, indeed, not meaning it solely for himself as he looked back down at the keyboard in front of him - the hard tacks of keys as he added an annotation to a note - with a wry, wildcat-turning note of dry amusement that he still did not smile with.

The time estimate until completion ticked down on his monitor.

He avoided looking at it. A watched pot never boils, as they said. An estimate in hardly-tread grounds such as these was essentially worthless, anyway; flawed, forced human assumption based on scant data made gospel to a machine.

Instead, he continued to review data, and expand it as he connected dots in increasingly-complex webs.

And, he supposed, he would ponder  _ their  _ next move.

In theory, the virus should have been dormant in Will, brought back by the methods and processes Albert had put into effect. If this process were to finish with Will being for all intents and purposes nothing but a normal man again, surely, it would be easy for Albert to leverage the organization taking him on as a scientist, as well - give him guaranteed control back over his own project, albeit using samples taken from his own person.

If not entirely dormant, then…

...Albert smirked, allowing himself some indulgence, a thought forming at the very edge of his conscious mind before an alarm blared.

A stone dropped in his chest.

He stood fast.

Red light had begun to spin through the glowing sea green of the room - one single lamp flashing above the tank. “PRESS SWITCH”, flashed, likewise, in off-white at the top of a panel beside it.

Inside it, all the while, there was the shadow, darker than ever.

Albert ignored the switch. He rushed to the glass, put his hands up on it, inspecting the shape inside up and down, rationalizing, as ever.  _ No. I have to know what I’m dealing with first. _

Another stone dropped. The silhouette inside was very human - not every detail of its features illuminated and sculpted out of the shadow from behind, however, was; a great globular eye blinked. Above it was a jut of bone; around it was darkened flesh. Albert scanned it and scanned it again, hard and dutifully if only to himself and his own purposes, spotting for any other oddities, inconsistencies, anything changing shape before his very eyes.

He turned back, rounded his desk to the monitor again. The alarm blared on, the urgency, almost, somehow dull. Hotly aching.

I had better not be cheated, another thought just barely failed to form, as he checked the readings on the specimen inside the tank - colored lines jumping. Numbers and algorithms scanning up and down deep into decimal levels.

All  _ consistently _ .

...His eyes snapped up as he lifted his head again.

He returned to the capsule. Hands to the glass again for stability, as he took another good, hard look.

Indeed, no more had changed.

No more oddities than that.

...And he let himself rest, in particular on a face that was, entirely, human.

...He indulged himself, again, smiling, a restful heat pouring through his veins as he gave himself one more explanation. One more rationalization.

_ Satisfaction. _

The slits of his pupils dilated. Contracted.

_ Just Will. _

Face matching tone, as, a distant humor twisting through the latter again, he reached for the switch to drain the fluid.

“They thought we made quite a team before, Will,” he said. “...Seems to me they haven’t seen anything yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the Three-Day Rental Flash Exchange - theme requested was _Re-Animator_.
> 
> I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long for this, giftee!! God, I got slammed with a bug with the worst possible timing - but excuses aside, now that it's in, even if it doesn't make up for the delay, I hope you enjoyed!! It was really interesting to try my hand at writing this pair for the first time!


End file.
